


Domesticity

by TheGan



Series: Windows [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGan/pseuds/TheGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinister and Remy being at ease with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

\- White as always?  
He had started setting the pieces long before hearing the door opening. The man smiled.  
\- Surprise me.  
The real game has begun years ago with a desperate boy to reckless to think through is own choices and a mad man with a plan. This was only a farce.  
He calmly took black and gave the other man a lopsided grin.  
\- For the king I take Charles Xavier and for the queen Scott Summers  
Sinister arched an elegant eyebrow at that.  
\- I guess that this makes Apocalypse my king and myself the queen.  
This time Remy genuinely smiled.  
\- You would have made a fabulous swan queen, cher  
Sinister tutted and wondered not for the first time why he had thought that a pet with a tongue was a good idea


End file.
